villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonathan Randall
Jonathan Wolverton Randall, commonly known as Jonathan Randall, Jack Randall, and "Black Jack", is Frank Randall's direct ancestor and the main antagonist of both the first Season of the Starz 2014 original TV series Outlander and the historical time travel Outlander novel series of the same name by Diana Gabaldon. in the second season of the show, he is just a supporting minor character. In the show, he was portrayed by Tobais Menzies, who also played Frank Randall. He was a minor knight within England during the time of the Jacobite Rising in the 18th century. He played a part in quashing the rebellion, and was heavily financially supported by the Duke of Sandringham. In 1745 A.D., Randall married Mary Hawkins, who bore him a son, Denys. Frank Randall, a historian and husband to Claire Beauchamp Randall in the 20th century, traces his family history back to Jonathan Randall. Jack Randall very closely resembles his descendant, Frank Randall. The likeness is such that Claire Beauchamp mistakes Jack for her husband upon arriving in the past. Though a handsome man like Frank, Jack's skin is darkly tanned from years of exposure and he has a long dark hair. History Personal History Jonathan was the second son of Sir Denys Randall and Jessica Wolverton. His father was knighted within the late 17th century, and was awarded a baronetcy by King George I. His elder brother, Edward Randall, inherited the family estate in Sussex, while his younger brother, Alexander, became a curate. In the mid-1730s, Randall bought his commission and served as a captain of dragoons. In the late 1739, he became garrison commander at Fort William, succeeding Captain Buncombe. With a levy imposed on the farms surrounding Fort William to oblige officers with supplies and food for the garrison, Randall and his men were on such a mission in October of 1740, when they stopped at Lallybroch, and met resistance from its inhabitants. After hearing his sister, Jenny, in distress, 19-year-old Jamie Fraser attempted to defend his sister and his property, but soon gave it up when Randall pointed a pistol at the young woman's head. Randall's men stripped off Jamie's shirt and bound him to their wagon, whence Randall beat him across the back with the flat of his saber. When he would finished, Randall taunted the sister, inviting her to take him inside the house to spare Jamie. The girl's response provoked Randall into holding his dagger against Jamie's throat. Eventually, she acquiesced, and one of the soldiers knocked Jamie out and tied him up in the wagon. Once inside with Jenny, Randall made some attempt to ready himself to rape her, though as Jenny observed, he experienced some difficulty in doing so. She laughed at him, infuriating him even more, and he hit her hard enough to knock her unconscious, and the men left the farm. ''Outlander'' While in hot pursuit of a band of Highland cattle raiders, Captain Jonathan Randall of His Majesty's Eighth Dragoons stumbles upon a woman named Claire Fraser wandering the countryside in what appear to be her undergarments. Upon hearing her educated English accent, Randall becomes suspicious of her presence in the remote Scottish Highlands. Any further interrogation is cut short when he is knocked unconscious and the woman has disappeared once he awakens. Randall meets the woman again some weeks later, when Dougal MacKenzie brings her to Fort William and introduces her as Mistress Claire Beauchamp. She explains her situation, which corroborates whatever MacKenzie had told him previously, but he remains highly suspicious of her still. ''Dragonfly in Amber'' Jack Randall fulfills his brother Alexander's dying wish that he wed Mary Hawkins, Alexander's lover who carries his child. Thus, Jack becomes the legal father of his biological nephew, Denys Alexander Randall. Randall dies at the Battle of Culloden on April 16, 1746. ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood'' In 1739 Scotland, Captain Jonathan Randall is assigned to Fort William, taking over from Captain Buncombe. Having learned from his predecessor of Roger MacKenzie's search for his missing son, he sends a found set of RAF dog tags to Brian Fraser at Lallybroch to give to Roger. Roger recognized them as belonging to his father Jeremiah Walter MacKenzie, who disappeared after his plane crashed near a set of standing stones in northern England. Roger and Buck return to Fort William and Roger meets with Captain Randall. He tells them that a patrol from Ruthven Barracks brought the dog tags in. He summons the messenger who brought them and has the man give information on where they came from. He asks Roger what they are and Roger tells them it's a charm to preserve the soul. After the man leaves, Roger asks Randall if he will pray with him and though wary, he agrees. To Randall's surprise, Roger takes his hands and holds tight as he prays for Randall's soul. Trivia *Jonathan comes from the Hebrew name יְהוֹנָתָן (Yehonatan) (contracted to יוֹנָתָן (Yonatan)) meaning "YAHWEH has given". *Randall derives from the given name "Randel", which is a medieval diminutive form of names (e.g. Randolf) beginning with the Germanic element rand meaning "rim (of a shield)". de:Jonathan Randall Category:Evil from the Past Category:Related to Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arena Masters Category:Kidnapper Category:Enforcer Category:Sophisticated Category:Dark Knights Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Category:Blackmailers Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Heavy Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Hegemony Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased